


Like a River Around a Rock

by goodeapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Derek and Scott are the Pack Parents we all need and love, Derek is so fed up, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Scott, Genderbending, Genderswap, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Malia and Stiles need to get a room, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Scottie, liam is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodeapple/pseuds/goodeapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me the remote, you tool bag!” Liam growls at the older werewolf and tries to snatch the remote from his outstretched hands. Isaac laughs mockingly and waves it tantalizingly in front of Liam’s face. </p><p>“Well then come up here and get it, short stack.” Isaac snarks down at the young werewolf.</p><p>Of course, Liam’s only thought is to tackle Isaac to the floor and duke it out, WWE style. </p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Scott is such a mom, Derek chooses to sulk in the shadows and growl at the pups, and the pack doesn't know proper table etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a River Around a Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the lovely doll, Apples, who requested this over two years ago... I'm really on top of the game, if you couldn't tell.
> 
> * As of 2/10/18, I changed Scarlette's name to Scott/Scottie. I just wasn't vibing with Scarlette as fem!Scott's name anymore. Sorry for any confusion!

Derek leans his shoulder against the stainless steel fridge, a seemingly uncharacteristic smile spread across his lips. He takes in the sight of his mate as she cooks breakfast for their pack, only clad in one of his Henleys and a clean pair of cotton boxers.

Scott flips another pancake before turning to face him, her hair a mess of curls and wavy strands of onyx, pulled to the side in a loose braid.

Her eyeliner is smeared slightly but that, and her still swollen lips, add to the very sexy just rolled-out-of-bed-after-extremely-hot-sex-with-her-extremely-hot-werewolf-boyfriend look she has going on.

Derek strides over to her, sliding his hands behind her back to cup her ass. At her surprised gasp, Derek slides his lips over hers' and thrusts his tongue inside of her mouth.

Scott regains her senses and hums her appreciation at the experienced round of tongue twister they’re now playing. They disconnect, both panting and breathless, proof of their passion for one another.

"Damn D, you keep kissing me like that and I don't think we'll be able to get out of bed next time." Scottie breathes as she turns around in his arms to turn the bacon and pepper the eggs.

He slips his hands underneath the hem of her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her belly, and buries his face in her neck. She sighs happily, leaning back into Derek’s warmth, and idly finishes up breakfast.

She turns the stove off before spinning swiftly in his muscled arms, snaking her arms around his neck.

Scott takes in his musky scent, still catching a whiff of their earlier _activities_. She flushes hot as the vivid memories flash in her mind, her hands going up to tug at his messy hair as her arousal spikes.

Derek pulls his face away from testing how long a hickey will stay dark on her clavicle, his bright hazel eyes clashing with her dark brown ones.

Scott’s pupils are blown so wide, they almost give the illusion that she’s in the middle of her heat. He could moan at the thought, anticipation creeping into his stomach at the realization that her next cycle is only a couple of weeks away.

Derek growls low as she leans forward to tug at his lower lip with her teeth, baiting him into claiming her mouth.

Their mouths meet feverishly, sharp canines catching along soft skin, coppery blood heightening the increasing savagery of their coupling. Derek’s about ready to say fuck it; let the eggs go cold, the orange juice go warm, and take Scott on the cold stone floor of the kitchen when-

“Ewww, seriously you guys?”

“You went at it all night and now you’re gonna do it where we keep the food?”

“That’s _definitely_ not sanitary…”

Derek groans as the kitchen becomes a little too crowded for his liking. Scott laughs and slips out of Derek’s hold (much to his dismay) to get out the plates.

“Ha ha, like you and Malia practice abstinence, right Stiles? Last week, I caught you guys going at it in the back of poor Roscoe.” Scott shivers at the memory as she starts to dish out mass quantities of food onto the plates.

Stiles scoffs as he swings his arm around said sleepy girlfriend’s shoulders. “Yeah, so what?”

Scott turns to him with an amused look on her face, “Stiles, we were at _school_.”

Malia basically sleep walks over to Scott to take a filled-up plate, and shrugs. “I have needs,” the werecoyote states simply, and yawns.

Malia nuzzles Scott’s neck in a _thank you_ and Scott scents her sweetly in return.

Stiles gives a huff as the rest of the pack chuckles, and they all file into line to receive food.

Derek hangs back and watches the interactions with full heart in his chest, the warmth of pack emanating in his cold loft.

Isaac, back from Paris this week, accepts a plate and leans down to whisper something in Scott’s ear. She blushes softly before jokingly elbowing him in the ribs, and shooing him away.

Kira eagerly takes the food and leans up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Scottie’s cheek.

Stiles snatches up a plate with a dismissive look on his face, but playfully hits his hip against Scott’s and hurries to catch up with Malia, who's already inhaling her food.

Liam’s head is ducked as he grumbles over and grabs a plate from Scott. Before he can go sit though, she bumps her forehead softly against his temple and speaks softly to him. He snaps his head up and his face lights up in a grin, hugging her tightly before rushing to join the rest of the pack.

Lydia isn’t in attendance, having left after last night’s pack meeting with a parting mumble of _studying_ and _Advanced Bio_ , but Derek knows she went to swing by the Sheriff’s Station to check up on the “fire Deputy”.

He’s taken away from his thoughts by a nudge against his chest, looking down to see a stack of pancakes soaked in boysenberry syrup and a mountain of eggs drizzled with ketchup offered up to him.

Derek looks down and catches Scottie’s shining eyes, a tentative smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

“That’s how you like ‘em, right?” She questions and he smiles big at her hesitance. He leans down to capture her lips in a much softer version of what their earlier escapades were, ignoring the chorus of _get a room!_ and _I’m eating here!_.

“This looks great, babe.” And Scott’s pleased grin is enough to make him feel like he’s the luckiest man in the world.

“Good, now go eat.” She dismisses him, setting aside a plate for herself before piling up the empty pans in the sink to start cleaning up.

Derek would argue that she cooked breakfast and she shouldn't be the one to do the dishes, but a memory of his mother scrubbing down the messy kitchen as he and his siblings devoured their food flashes in his mind and he sighs.

A good Alpha always makes sure their pack is fed, but a _True_ Alpha will go hungry if that means that the rest of the pack is taken care of and comfortable.

 _I guess that’s why she has me,_ Derek thinks as he pushes Stiles out of his spot at the table. _I’ll always take care of her_.

 

* * *

 

 

Remember what Derek said about loving the warmth of the pack in his loft? Yeah, well that was a load of crap.

Derek sulks in the corner of his couch, trying in vain to distance himself from the two morons on his left and the couple that must be attempting to exchange tonsils on his right.

“Give me the remote, you tool bag!” Liam growls at the older werewolf and tries to snatch the remote from his outstretched hands. Isaac laughs mockingly and waves it tantalizingly in front of Liam’s face.

“Well then come up here and get it, short stack.” Isaac snarks down at the young werewolf.

Of course, Liam’s only thought is to tackle Isaac to the floor and duke it out, WWE style.

Derek sighs as they bite and scratch at one another, but doesn’t feel too compelled to break them up. He does however, reach over and grab the forgotten remote left behind on the armrest.

He switches the channel to an old Laker’s game, props his feet up, and settles into his couch to relax and maybe doze off when he catches a heartbeat in the hallway of his building.

“I’m just saying that you should invite him over to hang out sometime, Lydia. Let us get to know him, and stop hogging him all for yourself.” Scott speaks into the phone as she slams open the loft door, her arms full of take-out bags.

“FOOD!” She hollers out before turning her attention back to her conversation. The stomping of his pack running to greet her sounds more like a herd of elephants than actual footfalls.

Scottie’s tiny form is suddenly swarmed by a flurry of grabby hands and shoving sides before she suddenly reappears, sliding out from the mosh pit through Kira’s legs.

She gives a huff, straightening out her shirt and patting down her mused up hair before picking up her phone and bidding Lydia a quick goodbye.

Derek throws her a half-hearted apology through a quirk of his lips and a shrug of his shoulders.

Scott pouts as she walks into the den, before practically shielding her eyes from the couple now dangerously close to becoming young parents.

She sighs, twisting her fist in Stiles’ hood and jerking him upright and away from a dazed Malia.

Stiles squawks out a _just because you’re stronger than me_ before Scott shoves him into the flurry of pleased groans and bad table manners that their pack seems to be ingrained with.

Malia mumbles objections under her breath but follows her mate and ends up nearly losing a hand as she reaches for a meatball sub. Her answering snarl makes Scott roll her eyes, but the Alpha doesn’t step in just yet.

She yawns big before collapsing into Derek’s waiting arms, snuggling into his neck and reflexively kicking out her leg to shove Liam out of Isaac’s headlock. Isaac looks triumphant while Liam could pass as a cherry red tomato, gulping down air while Isaac gives a snicker.

Scott doesn’t move from her position but says something into Derek’s shirt, muffled but clear enough to their ears’: “Stop messin’ around and go eat, please.” Liam huffs and crosses his arms like the three year-old he is, and stays stubbornly on the floor.

“Not until this interloper gives me the remote back,” Liam pouts and Sscott reluctantly drags her head up to stare dryly at him.

Isaac laughs mockingly, “Interloper, huh?” He smirks. “Such a big word for such a little man. Tell me leprechaun, did you learn that today at preschool?” Isaac stands up but leans down to pat the top of Liam’s head softly.

Liam growls and shoots up, chest-to-chest… well, forehead-to-chest and shoves Isaac backwards into the window. Isaac snarls in return, stalking forward to pummel the tinier wolf into the concrete before Derek’s booming voice brings the two to a standstill.

The Alpha sighs and drops her head back to rest against her boyfriend. Derek glares at the two, “If I have to tell you two **one more time** to knock it off, I swear I’m gonna rip an appendage off of someone.”

Isaac snorts at Derek’s threat, but straightens up and struts into the kitchen to scavenge for any leftover food.

Liam has the decency to look slightly ashamed at his part in the squabble and drops his head to avoid Derek’s glare, choosing to direct his line of sight to his ratty tennis shoes.

Scott, sensing her only bitten Beta’s distress, sits up and studies him closely. Liam glances up quickly but drops his eyes once he catches Scott’s inquisitive gaze.

She smiles softly as a blush spreads across his cheeks, coloring his pale skin a rosy red and his scent shifts to something with a bitter aftertaste- embarrassment flooding the air.

“Did you invite Brett over for dinner tonight?” She asks her young Beta. Liam nods after a beat or two, rocking on the balls of his feet. Scottie bites her lip in an effort not to smile, barely achieving her goal.

“Did he say he’d come?” she prods, a hopeful tone coloring her question. Liam bites the inside of his cheek, but fails to hide the perk of his lips.

Derek chuckles, but remains silent and shifts his attention back to the game. Scott smiles bright and gives a firm nod of her head.

“Okay good, now would you _please_ go eat before you starve to death.” She quips and succeeds in pulling a grin out of the boy. Liam finally meets her gaze and throws her a grateful look, before jogging into the kitchen.

Scott lets jets of air blow out of her nose before collapsing back into Derek.

Derek’s chest rumbles in a laugh as he presses his lips to her hair.

“No one said it would be easy being queen, babe.” Scott groans and half-ass focuses her attention on the Lakers dragging the Heat around the court like a child would a ragdoll.

“Ehh, they’re not that bad and you know it.” Scott pokes but Derek only _hmmphs_ in response. He scents her instinctively, mingling her smell of green apples and cinnamon with his of smoke and honeydew.

She hums at that, kicking off her Vans and curling her legs underneath her.

Halftime comes around, and Scott looks up at Derek hesitantly. He doesn’t spare her a glance, but raises a thick eyebrow in question.

“My mom wants you to come over for dinner next Tuesday,” she whispers as she picks at her nails, finding a sudden great interest in the lingering polish on her pinky finger.

Derek’s breathing remains steady but his heart skips a beat, betraying his calm exterior. Scott holds her breath, their pack’s chatter and an Old Spice commercial playing background noise to the tense situation. His voice breaks the noisy silence first.

“I would really like that, Scott.” Her eyes slip close in relief, and she leans back to press a languid kiss to his throat.

“Good, you’ve been seeing me for three months. You go any longer without properly meeting my mom, and she’ll skin your pelt and turn it into a rug.” Derek guwaffs, slipping out of the serious subject and into their regular push-pull of their humorous-flirty routine.

Derek’s palm smooths over her side, lulling her into a sleepy cloud as he pulls Scottie closer to his chest.

The shattering of glass and the answer of _I didn’t do it!_ and _Yes, you did!_ should snap her out of her cat nap (no pun intended), but she’s grown so used to disrupt in her life that she takes it with a grain of salt.

Derek’s chest heaves underneath her cheek but she pats his thigh dismissively.

“Five more minutes, okay?” Derek glances down at her in surprise, only to find her eyes shut tight and her sweater pulled up to her ears.

Derek smiles at the tiny woman pressed against him, deciding to block out the accusations being thrown around in his kitchen, wrap his arm tighter around Scott, and watch Kobe wipe the court clean with Lebron.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, shoot me a kudos or even a review. Much love! Xoxox 
> 
> (AN: I don't own Teen Wolf, only my storyline)


End file.
